


You made me feel like the one

by WrongSeason



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Esmé The Flirt, F/F, Flirting, Hickeys, Jealous Olivia, Jealousy, Oblivious Jacquelyn, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongSeason/pseuds/WrongSeason
Summary: “I think knowledge is sexy, wouldn’t you agree Jacq? It’s veryin.”~ Or Esmé is a huge flirt, Jacquelyn is oblivious, and Olivia is jealous ~





	You made me feel like the one

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave me a comment if you liked this!
> 
> These three girls are silly, and have really captured my imagination. 
> 
> Work title is “Dakota” by Stereophonics

Her nose is buried in a newspaper when she feels slender arms dealing over her shoulders. She assumes it’s Olivia, turns to give her a kiss, and is instead greeted with one Esmé Squalor. 

“Hi, Es,” She drawls, turning back to her paper, flicking the page. 

Things were… weird, now. Not that they weren’t weird before. But Esmé being part of their little gang, part of the good guy team, that was something no one saw coming. 

“I always liked a girl who kept up to date with current affairs,” she comments, stroking Jacquelyn’s cheek with the side of her finger. 

There’s a non-committal noise of agreement, as she reads about the latest theatre reviews. She really should take Olivia out to a show. 

Esmé shifts, half wedging herself between Jacquelyn and the counter. 

“I think knowledge is sexy, wouldn’t you agree Jacq? It’s very _in_.” She cups the secretary’s jaw, pulling her attention away from the paper. 

Jacquelyn, for all her bravado, is completely oblivious to what’s happening. Until Olivia clears her throat behind her. 

She’s leaning against the doorframe, eyebrow arched, challenging Esmé to say anything else. 

“Jacquelyn, darling, could I borrow you for a moment?” 

Jacquelyn hums in response, slips around Esmé and reaches Liv in the doorway. The redhead takes her hand, drags her towards the nearest empty room, and forcibly shoves her against the wall. 

Her lips find their way to Jacquelyn’s pulse point, the blonde being stunned into silence, so shocked she doesn’t even manage a squeak at Olivia’s forcefulness. 

That is until Liv sucks harshly, biting down at the soft skin, and she whimpers lightly. Her fingers tangle in Olivia’s curls, and she holds her closer, practically melting against the wall.

Olivia pulls away with the smuggest look Jacquelyn has ever seen, and she knows that her cheeks are pink, and her neck purple. 

“You know it’s summer and I can’t wear a turtle neck to cover this anymore?” She questions, rubbing at the spot lightly. That’s going to hurt soon. 

“Well I don’t like people flirting with what’s mine,” Olivia counters, turning to walk out of the room.

“Wait,” Jacquelyn’s voice stops her. “Flirting?”

Olivia’s face drops, and she laughs lightly, cupping Jacquelyn’s jaw and pulling her in for a soft kiss. 

“Darling, Esmé was flirting with you. Your obliviousness is adorable sometimes.” 

She lets out a soft oh, and it clicks. Esmé was often touchy-feely with the both of them, so she didn’t really think anything of it. 

“So you were jealous then?” She’s pushing Liv’s buttons now, tugging at her waist to pull her close.

Olivia’s already dark eyes cloud over, and she pushes Jacquelyn back up against the wall. 

“How about I take you upstairs and make you scream so loud that Esmé doesn’t forget who you belong to?”

She nods softly, and then shakes her head.

“Let me grab my paper first. I want her to see your handiwork.”

Olivia smirks at her, lets her go, and slaps her ass as she walks away. 

“I’ll be waiting.”

Esmé’s sat where Jacquelyn was, toying with the edges of the paper when the secretary comes back in. She picks her paper up, smiles sweetly at Esmé, and heads upstairs to join Olivia. 

She’s pretty sure she hears Esmé’s jaw drop.


End file.
